This Perfect Moment
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: Inspired by Big Time Guru. When Logan sees James so sick on the couch, it may be too late to admit his deep feelings for him. Slash. One-shot. PLEASE R&R!


**Hi, everyone! Let mejust begin by saying: "BIG TIME GURU WAS AWESOME!" YAY! I LOVED IT! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D And this story is inspired by the part that almost made me cry. Poor Jamie-Pooh! :'( PLEASE R&R while I got get a tissue! **

**This Perfect Moment**

The second Logan walked into the apartment, he knew something was wrong. There was a dim atmosphere about the entire apartment and the only sound that could be heard was a slow beeping coming from the vicinity of the couch. His eyes wandered over to the couch and his confident demeanor instantly disappeared. There lay James under a pile of blankets, looking sickly and weak. Only when he approached the couch did he see just how sickly James looked. His normally bright skin was pallid and there were dark circles around his eyes, which were considerably less bright than they normally were. In fact, they weren't bright at all; they were dull and almost lifeless, just like his entire form. He was hooked up to the machine which was resonating the beeping noise.

"What's going on?" Logan asked, stopping near the end of the couch.

Camille, who was standing next to James, wearing a nurse's outfit, replied, "He's loosing his swagger. It's dangerously low. I doubt he has much longer."

"Wait, what?" Logan asked, confused.

"I'll give you a moment alone." Camille said, walking past him and out of the apartment.

Logan barely heard the door close as he just stood there looking in shock at James' small-looking form on the couch. James' eyes drooped and he looked as if he were struggling just to keep them open.

"L-Logan?" he heard James asked, his voice faint and strained.

"Yeah?" Logan asked, walking over so he could hear James better.

James was about to say something else, but his eyes drifted shut before he could form his words.

"James?" Logan asked.

No answer. Logan stepped over and placed a hand on James' shoulder, shaking him gently.

"James?" he asked again.

Still, no answer. Now that Logan was closer to him, he could hear the labored sound of James' breathing. Was this really happening? Was this real?

"What have I done?" Logan's words came out in a stunned whisper.

* * *

Logan sat there with James long into the night. No one entered or left the apartment; Logan guessed everyone else was off solving their own problems. Whilst Logan was glued to James' side. He was unable to tear his eyes away from James' pale face. He felt something for this weak, pale boy on the couch in front of him. He loved him. He knew in his heart that he always had. But he'd never told him, and now he wouldn't get a chance to because he was loosing him...and it was all his fault. He'd been so blinded by his new-found swagger that he couldn't see James crying out for help. How could he have done this? It felt as if his heart were being ripped out.

He sat beside James' unmoving form, fighting back the torrent of tears that threatened to pour forth. He was seated on the edge of the coffee table, cradling James' cold hand in his. James hadn't awoken since he'd fallen into unconsciousness hours earlier. His breathing had grown noticeably more shallow than before. He was scarcely taking a breath now. The only light in the room was the bright moonlight streaming in from the large window, and it glistened slightly off James' clammy skin. The beeping of the machine next to the couch had also grown slower, barely there anymore. Logan had to tell James how he felt. Even if he didn't hear him, he will have said it. Logan shifted off the coffee table and sat down on the edge of the couch, so close to James.

"James." he whispered, "James, can you hear me?"

There was no answer. Sighing, Logan continued.

"I have some things to tell you." he began, "First, I wanna tell you that I am so sorry. I'm so sorry I did this. I'm sorry took your swagger, and I'm sorry I couldn't see it when you were so sick. I'm just so sorry."

Logan had to pause there for a moment, feeling the tears fast approaching. Sniffling, he continued.

"And I wanna tell you something that I should have told you a long time ago." he paused, looking for any sign of life in James' pale face, "I love you, James. I love you so much. I always have. I was just too scared to tell you. But I mean it...with all my heart, I mean it. I love you."

Logan couldn't help it anymore; he just let the tears fall. He held James' hand in both of his, silently begging him to wake up, to breathe normally again, to just do something to let him know that he had heard him. But nothing happened. Crying openly now, Logan lowered his head and his tears fell.

"Please, James. Please...w-wake up." he begged, "I don't care about the swagger anymore. I'd give it all up in a second if it meant hearing your voice again. Please...come back."

It could have been Logan's imagaination, but he thought he heard the beeping of the machine speed up just a little bit. He tossed it aside as just being his imagination. He dare not cling to hope just to have it thrown in his face. But a moment later, he felt something. He thought he felt James squeeze his hand just slightly. His heart skipped a beat and his tears stilled for a brief moment.

"James?" he asked, his voice full of hope.

He sat there, not daring to breathe as he waited for some kind of response; _any _kind of response. He watched as James shifted his head slightly and a weak moan escaped his blue-tinted lips. After a few moments of serious struggling, he peeped his eyes open slightly.

"L-Logan?" he asked in a small voice.

"Hey." Logan said, smiling and tear of joy spilling down his cheeks, "Hey. How do you feel?"

James seemed to ignore the question as he spoke again.

"I heard what you said." he said, "I heard everything."

"E-everything?" Logan asked, his throat suddenly feeling tight and dry.

James nodded slightly.

"I love you, too." he said.

"Y-you do?" Logan asked, feeling a warmth growing in his chest.

James nodded again and offered a weak smile. Logan smiled from ear to ear and and laughed a little with joy. James laughed, too, but his laugh was still weak. The beeping of the machine had grown noticeably faster as James' strength and vigor was slowly returning. James reached his hand up and cradled Logan's tear-stained cheek. Their smiles beamed at each other before their faces turned serious, gazing at each other as if asking what the other was thinking. Logan was about to lean forward when he felt James move his hand around behind his head, gently trying to coax him forward. It worked, and Logan leaned down and before they knew it, their lips connected in the most beautiful kiss of their lives. The instant their lips connected, it was as if everything just stood still. It was hard to explain; it was as if everything were just so...perfect. Yes, that's it; it was perfect.

James moved his lips against Logan's and cradled the back of his head gently. He felt Logan's tongue lightly teasing at his lips, begging for access to his mouth. Reaching up to run the fingers of both his hands through Logan's hair, he parted his lips and granted Logan the access he so desperately wanted. Their tongues clashed and they both moaned softly in pleasure. Finally after several moments, they had to pull away in need of air. When they pulled away, they were gasping softly and their sweet breath mingled between them as they gazed into each others eyes.

"I love you." Logan breathed.

James nodded and swallowed as he regained his breath.

"I'm...feeling better now." he said, "Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for? It's my fault that you were in this mess." Logan asked.

"But you brought me back." James said, "I don't blame you for anything."

Logan smiled and he couldn't help but feel relieved. James didn't blame him and he had finally admitted his feelings. And the best part about the whole thing was that James had reciprocated those feelings. This was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. Greater than being chosen for their peewee hockey team, greater than coming to LA, greater than anything.

"I love you, too, James." he said.

James smiled and lifted up his covers by the corner.

"Lay down with me." he invited, patting a spot on the couch beside him.

Smiling, Logan accepted the invitation and removed his jacket and snuggled underneath the covers, which were very cozy, warmed by James' body. He nestled into James' side and James enveloped him in his arms. For the longest time, they just lay there together, happy to have each other. There's nowhere in the world that they would rather be than right here...right now...in this perfect moment.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I really hope you enjoyed it! **:D PLEASE R&R! :D **


End file.
